The story of a headcase
by Magicgirl29
Summary: this shows how Ambrose was once close to Azkadellia and how she tried to fight the witch but also how Glitch got locked in the cage by the munchkins Please review


**Glitch's Story.**

'Amazing' thought Ambrose he never really noticed how beautiful the O.Z was until he found a spare second to harness its radiant beauty, for a short while Ambrose sat on a chair in this laboratory by the window taking a moments breath. He seemed unable to remove the wide grin covering his face, but a loud band on the door interrupted his peace.

"Oh... erm come in!" shouted Ambrose, "Ah Princess, nice to see you" he was looking at a quite beautiful and young Azkadellia surely no less than 10 annuals old.

"Thank you Ambrose" she replied with a sweet and innocent tone, bowing as she thanked him.

"So, what brings here Princess?" Ambrose stated politely.

"Oh please Ambrose, call me Az" the young girl replied with a serious but sweet tone.

"Yes as you wish Princess um I mean Az" Ambrose replied nervously, Az let out a small child like giggle and replied,

"I am quite well thank you Ambrose, How are you?"

"I am fine thank you" Ambrose said continuing to be polite. "Erm I was just working on an Invention" He said smiling at her, as he started to pick up some fresh blue prints. "But you're more than welcome to stay"

Az smiled and pulled up a chair and sat at his work bench, "So then what are you creating?" asked Az curiously, he did not find this question strange she was always interested in his inventions, so he felt it best to answer her question.

"Oh it's a quite handy device called The Sun Seader." Exclaimed Ambrose,

"Wow" Cried Az "What does it do?" Ambrose went over to her and held his arm out waiting for to take hold, when she did he escorted her over to the window, once there she sat herself down on the windowsill staring out to the beautiful twin sun's that were lowering in the sky.

"The sun Seader slows down the suns and extends the growing season, hopefully this will allow more flowers and fruits to grow." Ambrose said proudly.

"Wow brilliant... The suns are so beautiful aren't they?" Az said smiling and still staring out the window.

"They are indeed" he replied in a hushed tone,

"Well I really must be going" Az said suddenly breaking the connection between her eyes and the suns. Ambrose stands holding out his hand to help Az up,

"Thank you" she replied softly after escorting her to the door she turned, and let out a great big smile, Ambrose Smiled back at her as Az turned around her checks blushed as red as raisons. She excited the room then Ambrose heard her talking, but the other voice he heard was not a very smooth soft voice as everyone in the palace had,

"Right we have our information now come with me" Crocked a terribly scary if not disturbing voice,

"No, No you do not own me!" Az shouted back.

"NO! You're mine! Now come on!" Wailed the horrible voice back to Az. "Now all we have to do is get DG out of the picture, Hmm... Oh I know at this time the Queen will be putting her to bed, let's go NOW!" Screamed the horrible voice again.

Suddenly everything went silent Ambrose peeked his head around the corner of his Laboratory door to make sure Az and whoever the other person was had gone, when he noticed they had he went a different direction hoping to get to the queen in time, he didn't really know what was going to happen but whatever it was he could tell it was not going to be good.

Suddenly Ambrose ran into DG's room but DG was gone the queen however was still sat there, to protect him she thought it best to tell Ambrose DG was killed by Azkadellia so he did not need to worry about the witch. So once he stopped in the room the queen patted a space next to her on the bed.

"Ambrose I have bad news; DG is dead" Lavender eyes whispered to him in a distressed and disheartened voice,

"What?" Ambrose asked slowly "I'm too late" he said looking to the floor sadly wiping a small tear that fell from his eye.

"Pardon?" replied the queen confused.

Ambrose looked up at the queen feeling a little nervous,

"Azkadellia came to my lab today" said Ambrose a little gutted "She asked me what I was creating then she went outside, then someone with a horrible ruff voice said they needed to get DG out of the picture"

"Well you go get some rest everything will be ok" the queen replied patting his back and watching him leave. Ambrose stood up and bowed to the queen when he reached the door, then he exited.

"It's worse than I thought" Lavender said to herself.

(Time in the O.Z has now passed DG and Azkadellia are young women although DG is not in the O.Z unlike Azkadellia who was now a wicked witch.)

"How could this happen!?" Ambrose shouted to himself, throwing blue prints and files all over the place. He couldn't think of what he could do to stop Azkadellia. But then he knew, He rushed like a bolt of lightning to the security team and asked for general Lornen.

"Um Lord Ambrose" stuttered one of the guards.

"What is it?" He replied sharply.

"Um general Lornen has... he... has"

"What!?" Ambrose shouted back.

"He has defected!" Wailed back the guard. He did not talk after that for quite a bit, his face went completely white, he eyes were as huge as plates, after a long awkward silence words managed to pass his lips, "Right then... send our men to the outskirts of the city"

"I am afraid that won't work Azkadellia and the long coats have already entered the city" the nervous guard replied. It was now at the point where Ambrose was panicking but he knew he had to remain calm so he took a big breath in and with a straight face he nodded, then turned back and slowly started walking to his Lab.

"Sir what should we do?" Shouted the guard,

"Don't let them near the queen" he shouted back.

"But what do we do in the mean time?" questioned the guard shouting back. Ambrose did not reply he kept walking back to the lab, Once he got there he was worried he ran his hands through his hair, he needed to think he was so frustrated. So much so that he hadn't locked the door behind him, because of this two men walked in behind him, he did not really notice them he didn't even know someone else was in the room.

So he just stood there leaning over his work bench then without warning one man put his hand over Ambrose's mouth and the other held the top of his arms so he could not move, it was all so sudden Ambrose struggled to get free but the two men were putting up a strong fight, Suddenly someone else walked into the room but he could not see who, as he was still being held still by these two men all that was in his sight was the sun's out of the window.

"Nice to see you Ambrose" Said of soft voice, without a moment's notice the men moved him around so he could see who entered the room, it was Azkadellia as a full grown women, she had long black hair and a beautiful white face with red lips her hair and makeup was a little dramatic than how she used to look, but that was the last thing on Ambrose's mind at the minute, she made gestures to the long coats to let Ambrose go. And they did, he stood there in silence his eyes connecting with hers, he could not believe she had become evil.

"Azkadellia, what happened to you?" he asked in a depressed and confused voice.

"I grew up" she replied back in a sweet voice. He just looked to the ground and waited for her to say something else, to fill the silent atmosphere.

"You know what I'm here for don't you?" She asked, he nodded with a look of horror on his face looking up at Az.

"Go get it" She whispered, taking his hand trying to be nice only to trick him, He roughly pulled his hand out of hers and looked ahead as he moved down the corridor to his room, he stopped to hear what she then said,

"Follow him!"

When he heard this his fear increased as did his speed, once he reached his room he immediately locked the door then he nearly tore the room apart looking for the blue prints, he knew she wanted the Sun Seader he had told her about when she was young. When he found them he was heading for his door, but then he saw the door knob shacking someone was trying to open the locked door, so he quickly opened a secret door in his room he told no one about, this led him to the basement, he didn't have much time sooner or later the long coats would find him, he had to get rid of the blue prints he looked all around and saw an old fire place he turned on the fire, and threw the blue prints in. Unluckily for him the long coats arrived in the room and saw what he did, he was now frozen with fear looking up at them scared then when they looked at the fire so did he,

"GET HIM!!!" shouted one of the long coats half way up the stairs, Ambrose jumped and sprinted outside. Once outside he kept looking behind him while running so he could see if they were still there, he had a plan he ran into the woods and hid in a dark, cold cave he kept backing up so the long coats wouldn't see him. Then they ran past the cave not spotting him, with a sigh of relief he ran to the queen to make sure she was safe seeing she was he slowed down thinking about how he was going to break the news to her.

Once he'd reached her he knelt down beside her, "majesty I bring bad news" he said softy to her "The princess Azkadellia has ceased central city"

"Have our men pull back, set up positions in the south" She said with a brave voice,

"Er" Said Ambrose uneasy

"What?" she replied sharply

"The fourth bullgate has fallen, general Lornen has defected" he said worriedly, Lavender turned sharply, "He was our most loyal friend" She whispered to him,

"I'm so sorry, there is no law other than Azkadellias" he said sadly yet again looking at the queen, whose head was down as she was depressed,

His face lit up and a smile began to emerge as he spoke, "She tried to steal the plans for Sun Seader but I was able to destroy the blue prints" he said still smiling,

Putting her hand on his arm she spoke worriedly, "She'll come after you Ambrose" the smile was wiped from his face he nodded as he knew, he really did not want to become a headcase, he'd read about them once Azkadellia decided to become evil, he found out people who were headcases were criminals and that they could hardly remember things like their names or where they lived, "Is there nothing you can do? Majesty?" he whispered quietly.

"Too late" she relied, Ambrose looked at her with a confused expression, she went on to explain "The darkness is to deeply rooted in her"

"But your light, you are the most powerful being in all of the O.Z" he snapped back confidently.

"Was old friend, I gave my power of my light to safe someone very special.......My angel" she whispered softly, Ambrose knew her angel was DG, but he thought she was dead maybe she was alive, but he did not have time to talk or think about this now, because Azkadellia walked over. He shot up "Show some respect" he demanded.

"The queen's reign ends today" She said happily,

Lavender stood up and pulled Ambrose behind her to protect him, "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" The queen said angrily.

"I do" Az said again happily "You need a long rest mother...... Take her away" she ordered the long coats, who escorted her away, she then turned back to try and see Ambrose as he looked at her but the long coats forced her to turn away from him. Then Azkadellia sharply turned around and saw Ambrose awaiting his fate,

"And take him to the Alcomas" she said in a normal voice, as two long coats moved over to him grabbing his upper arms holding them tightly so he could hardly feel them anymore.

"If you won't tell me what you know I guess I'll just have to reach in and take it myself" she said almost giggling. He was now more worried than ever as they escorted him away he tried to set himself free but he failed then everything went black. Later he woke on a long surgical table he could not move his arms or legs, even his head seemed hard to move he lowered his eyes and saw he was strapped to the table, he then looked up and saw a medi coat stood above him.

"Remove the brain slowly" he said in a soft voice

"No please don't do this it won't, it won't work Please" he said panicking, but he panicked more when he saw them bring a needle over to him,

"Count back from 100" he said as he did before.

"Please, Please" repeated the worried inventor.

"99" said the medi coat

"Don't do it, Don't do it"

"98, 97, 96"

Ambrose's eyes grew week and when 96 was said his eyes shut completely. And everything faded to black. What seemed to be hours later Ambrose woke up in a cell, a long coat called 'Zero' walker over to the him,

"Hey headcase" he shouted sarcastically, smiling his horrible smile as he spoke, Ambrose felt really depressed he sat on the floor of the cell trying to remember who he was, although that was kind of hard with zero taunting him,

"Enough" wailed a voice from the other side of the room, it was Azkadellia, Ambrose rose and grabbed the bars of his cell,

"Who, who, who am I?" he asked confused, Az smiled

"Don't you remember?" she asked sarcastically,

"No I don't, No I don't, No I don't, No I..." he was interrupted by Azkadellia slapping him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Enough with that annoying glitching!" Az shouted,

"Glitching?" he was confused,

"Yes, repeating things over and over again" she snapped back

"It's his synapses, there not firing right" one of the medi coats advised Az

"How long will he keep doing that?" she asked

"Hard to say maybe about 3 or 4 days or even weeks" he replied

"Right that settles it get him out of my castle" she said as she excited the room, Ambrose looked worried he didn't even know his own name! How would he survive on his own? Again two long coats came over to him they unlocked his cell and grabbed him roughly by his arms and escorted him out of the castle, when they got to the front door they horribly threw him out causing him to land on the ground causing him a strong amount of pain,

"But wait" he shouted back still on the ground "What's my name?, name?, name?" he asked "Oh man why do I keep glitching so much? Wait that is it I can't remember my name so I'll just give myself a different name...hmm let me think....wait I can't think, think, think... oh I'm glitching again... ah ha that's it I'll call myself...Glitch!" he thought to himself. now he had a nickname he was thrilled. But he couldn't just sit there all day, so he started walking to find somewhere to stay for the night his journey seemed to be lasting forever, he didn't even know where he was suddenly he collapsed from exhaustion, when he woke up he was still on the floor but he was surrounded by small men with ropes attached to them, there was another awkward silence but not when the two small men behind him tied a rope around him grabbing Glitch's attention, they tied it around him it was quite tight which made him gasp out for breath.

He certainly was going to need that breath because before he knew it he was flying up in the air in the direction of the bridges in the trees, once he was up there he started breathing heavily, to get his breath back. Then almost four of the small men were holding Glitch so he wouldn't try to get away, Glitch looked down at them with a confused frown on his face. But he was shocked when they pulled a cage onto the bridge,

"Get in" said one of the men holding onto Glitch's arm.

"What? Me in there no!" he replied, but they would not take no for an answer, they lifted the cage up above his head, suddenly they let go of the rope and the men ran out of the way, Glitch closed his eyes afraid it would land on him but he noticed after it landed on him there was a quite large hole in the bottom of the cage so he went through the hole and was now in the cage once he was in they lifted the cage knocking him over, then the men climbed in and tied him to the top of the cage so he wouldn't try to escape.

A few days later he saw a girl land on the floor he also noticed the small men climb down to question her, he heard her say her name was DG!


End file.
